At Last, The Wheel Comes Full Circle
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: Jem had always been a firm believer in "a life after this one." Set in the future, after Will and Jem have both passed many years ago, Tessa is alone. Or is she? On a trip to London, to visit the place of her memories, she has a chance encounter with two young boys, one with blue eyes, and one with silver hair. How many encounters will it take for them to realize the truth?
1. As If In A Dream

**Okay, so I _know _I haven't updated anything in weeks, and I _know _that instead of updating, I'm posting a new story...but hear me out. I've got nine days off from school, and I'm going to be trying my hardest. Believe me on that. :) So, without all ado (or whatever people say, I forget the term), here's my new story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Last, The Wheel Comes Full Circle<span>**

**As If In A Dream**

_London, England, January 15, 2090_

The cold air whistled through the leaves of the trees on the side of the street, and Tessa wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to keep warm in the brisk wind. Although she was thoroughly bundled in winter clothing, she could still feel the chill nipping at her skin, a side effect of living in America for so long. The sky was dark, though street lamps lit up the sidewalk, and she hurried down the street, wanting to get inside someplace warm as quickly as possible.

Entering a small coffee shop, one on the corner of a quiet row of stores, she sat down at a table, and ordered a strawberry latte and a danish, then removed her laptop from her messenger bag, placing it on the table and turning the power on. It took a bit longer than usual, but she attributed it to the cold weather outside. London weather could be nice sometimes, but in others, it was like living in a freezer.

But then again, with the bad, there was also some good. The city was beautiful, and held so many perfect memories for her. Memories coming here, more than two hundred years ago, in 1878, in hopes to find her brother, and she ended up finding love. Those things she would never forget.

The bittersweet truths of immortality.

Now, in 2090, she almost didn't know if she wanted to remember. Jem had passed eighteen years ago, and his death was still hitting her hard everyday. It might, to an extent, been even harder than Will's, because now she truly had no one. Sure, she had her friends and family, but she missed waking up beside someone.

Missed the gentle kisses on the forehead.

The reassuring hand around her waist.

Everything.

Not that she would ever have wished it differently, though. She considered herself extremely lucky, if not perhaps the luckiest person she had ever known, to not only find the love of her life, but to find two.

No, she wouldn't have changed anything. But if only...she could hold them one last time.

See them one last time.

She was immediately roused from her thoughts when a server brought the food, and placed it down in front of her on a small, metal tray. She was surprised at honestly how little things had changed over the past years, and except for big developments in the medical, engineering, and technical fields, things were still similar to possibly fifty of more years ago.

"Thank you. " She smiled, as the server nodded curtly in return, and disappeared back into the kitchen, his shoes scuffing the floor as he walked away. Her computer finally loaded, and she logged in, opening the web browser, which was now thankfully faster than it used to be than when she had first been introduced to the world of 'technology.' and clicked on her email, seeing various unread ones from friends and family. It was still painful to talk to them, see them grow older than her, but she told herself, that this time, she would not run away. Her family was here, and though they were her distant descendants, they were still family, and sometimes, she could see some of the traits she knew so well, from other people who she had been close to.

The Herondale stubbornness still ran through the veins of some of the young Herondales, whose family tree had grown extensively since the time of Clary and Jace.

Typing out a quick email to Magnus, she sighed, and closed her laptop, pulling her tray to her. She and Magnus had become close friends over the years, both being a shoulder to cry on when a loved one passed away, but also, to an extent, they also worked together. He was still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but she helped him out with various projects, when he needed her ability for things.

While eating, she glanced out the window, wincing at the sight that lay before her. It wasn't that anything was wrong, and even though she had so many good memories, she couldn't help but feel sad when she came to visit. It wasn't any joke being immortal. She was two hundred and thirty three, and though she still looked young, twenty one maybe, and always would, she couldn't help but feel old and bent under the force of years that had kept her youthful.

Magnus had told her it was normal a long time ago, but she hadn't believed it at the time, for Jem had still been alive and healthy, but when he passed, everything spiraled downhill. She became depressed, and Magnus had to help her get back up and functioning.

_You endure what is unbearable and you bear it. That is all._

But now...what was she? More mentally stable, sure, but she wasn't happy, was she? She had no idea, but she didn't really care to spend much time thinking about it, for she hadn't quite come to terms with what had happened.

Standing up, she replaced her laptop in her bag, throwing her trash away, and started back outside, into the cold dampness. She would be staying at the London Institute for the night, and she made her way though the street once more, dodging people, eager, like her, to get out of the miserable weather.

On the way, she passed by Blackfriars, reminiscing all the times she had spent there with Jem, both as a Shadowhunter and a Silent Brother. The smell of the sea water filled her nose, and for a moment, she went back in time, and she saw herself standing at the edge, Jem's arms around her waist, and his lips to her ear. A moment went by, and the image was gone. She was alone on the bridge again.

Like photographs, memories faded and they became just that. Memories. Lost moments.

She blinked a couple times, then continued to walk, the past nothing but an image in her mind. She was happy to reclaim her old room at the Institute, the one she had when she first came there, and they welcomed her nicely, as usual. They were used to having here there, as she would pop in every couple years for a visit.

As everything about London did, it brought back feelings of joy, feelings of sorrow, and feelings of all around heartbreak, that she tried to push out of her mind. She knew that she would be around for awhile, and must learn to deal with these things, as Magnus had learned, and tried to teach her.

The night passed quick, and luckily, there were few nightmares that haunted her sleep, making her toss and turn, tangling her limbs in the sheets and blankets, and she woke up, more refreshed than she had in awhile, in New York.

After getting ready leave, she decided that she would probably roam the streets a bit more, which had changed so much since she was there last, the city filled with business people in suits and ties, making their way to work. Saying goodbye to her overnight hosts, she made her way out the door, and after an hour of aimless wandering, she found herself in a small, though modern diner.

"Just the breakfast special, please," she ordered, and the waitress wrote her order down, brought her a glass of ice water, and told her that she would be back soon with the food.

Looking around, Tessa saw many families, out for an early breakfast together, all happy and smiling, and she couldn't help but wish that was still her, with either Will or Jem. Her family. Anyone.

It wasn't that she hated to be alone. She still loved to read, but almost every feeling she used to have while she did was slightly muted, as if they were distant things she was trying to feel, but couldn't quite reach.

The restaurant had cleared out a lot before her food was brought to the table, and picking at the bacon and eggs in front of her, she watched as two families, obviously close friends, walked in, sitting down at a nearby table.

One family seemed to have an Asian background, and the other was...Welsh, she guessed, though she was sure that she was biased from past memories. The mother of the Welsh family had a small bundle in her arms, and Tessa saw that it was a baby girl, with curling black hair, and closed eyes.

Tessa didn't really think anything of it, until two young boys ran up to the table, maybe five years old each, and sat down next to their parents, clamoring over the menu. Only when they turned to look around the diner, did Tessa see that the child of the Asian family had silver hair, hidden under the hood of his jacket, and the child of the Welsh family had striking blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you l like it? I felt like this chapter is a little depressing, but...it will get better, hopefully. If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and leave a review! :) They are much appreciated, loves. <strong>

**And a big, gigantic, thank you to MortalShadowhunter. Like seriously. She is amazing, and if you haven't checks out any of her stories before...you're crazy. **

**Thank you for reading, and I will be back soon! :) **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. With You Again

**YES I KNOW I STARTED THIS STORY AND NEVER FINISHED OR UPDATED IT. But I'm updating it now. :) And this is probably one of my more favorite stories currently, because I'm loving how the plot is turning out.**

** So just for reference, this second chapter takes place a little more than five years after the first chapter, so the boys, who were about five years old in the first chapter, would now be ten. That's just for clarification, in case anyone is confused. And if you're ever wondering anything, just leave me a review and ask, or drop me a PM. I'll probably answer kind of quickly, unless I'm sleeping or dead. ;) **

**Anyways. Enough from me. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REBORN WILL AND JEM! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>With You Again<span>**

_London, England, March 6, 2095_

It had been five years since that day in the diner, and now, for the first time since, she was back in London. She had partly convinced herself that she had imagined seeing the two boys, but it had all seemed so real, and she wished, with all her heart, that it had been, and not a figment of her thoughts.

Why she had not come back earlier, she didn't know, but many things had been happening back in New York, and she found herself yearning to get away from the city. Only now, overseas, did she relax, and allow herself to think.

Jem had always believed that there was a life after you die, when you were reborn to the world, possibly as a similar person, or perhaps a completely new person. He had told her, many times, that souls that loved each other in a former life, were drawn to each other. She had laughed, and placed her hand over his, before kissing him on the cheek, telling him to lighten up, for he sounded so serious.

But seeing the two boys...could he possibly have been right?

if only she had talked to them, but what was there to say, as a young woman, approaching two families at a table? And she figured that none of them would even know her, so there wasn't any point. She had merely finished her food, sneaking glances in their direction every so often, before paying and exiting the building.

After walking back to the airport, numb of any feeling, but the moment she got back to her apartment in New York, she let it all out, sobbing and screaming and lashing out at Magnus, when he came by to help.

So what was she thinking now, going back to the place of her memories, dreams, and nightmares? There was only one answer. She hoped, with all her heart, that she might see the boys again. False hope, she told herself, but when she had nothing else to wish for, why not wish for that?

It was a much nicer day than last time, and the sun was shining, birds chirping in the flourishing trees, and the air smelled clean and sweet. Tessa's sundress swished around her knees, and like last time, she made her way through the city. This time, however, she walked through a small park, stepping on a small stone trail, to get to the other side.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly, a Frisbee came flying out of nowhere, hitting her on the head. She let out an exclaim of surprise, and bent down to pick it up, rubbing her head with the other hand. A boy came running up to her, and tugged on the skirt of Tessa's dress, to get her attention.

When she looked down at the boy, she almost fainted. Could it be?

He was maybe ten years old, and had thick curling black hair that fell over and into his eyes as he stared back at her. As he pushed it aside with one hand, the brilliant blue of his eyes shone out, and he clasped both hands behind his back, looking down and away from her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss," he finally said, his voice soft, though firm, as he met her eyes again. "Jamie didn't mean to hit you. Usually, he has terrific aim. I'm usually the one hitting people."

Tessa opened her mouth to speak, before the words sunk into her mind, and she shut it hastily, her eyes widening. Jamie? Was it possible that...No...It couldn't be. Taking a step back, she bent down, so she was eye level with him.

"It's fine. It didn't hit me very hard," she smiled, studying the boy's face. He was just so much like Will, and she couldn't get past the fact that he happened to have a friend named Jamie. "I'm Tessa. What's your name?"

Grinning, she saw that he was missing a couple teeth from his brilliant smile, and he replied, "I'm Billy. But it's short for William. And Jamie's real name is James. Oh, there he is now."

He pointed in a direction, and Tessa gasped as she saw another boy, a more grown up version of the one she had seen five years ago, running across the field to them. He was now taller, and leaner, his silver hair thin and fine, but still holding an elegance to it. Like last time, he was wearing a hoodie, and he pulled the hood down, and looked at Tessa, his silver eyes kind and warm.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," he said softly, his voice barely audible. "But...You seem familiar. Have I met you before? Do I know you?"

Tessa hid a smile, and fought to keep her voice even. "I don't know...you remind me of my old friend. Though, he's passed away, now." Digging her fingers into her palms, she added, "You look very much like him when he was young. It's quite amazing."

Jamie smiled, and Tessa felt her heart beat a little faster, though she tried to calm her nerves. This was a ten year old boy, for heavens sake! He just happened to really look like Jem...and his best friend looked like Will...and their names were similar...

It was too much, and Tessa covered her mouth with her hand, to keep from crying. Standing up, she turned around, and began to walk away, blinking tears from her eyes, when she heard voices behind her.

"Miss!" one of the boys called to her, his voice urgent, and his footsteps quick paced to catch up with her. "Where are you going? Did we hurt you bad?"

Turning around and taking a deep breath, she looked down, seeing both boys standing behind her, looking up with worry written clearly on their faces.

"No, no. Not at all," she replied, and bent down, giving both a swift hug, before standing again, turning around, and walking quickly away, leaving both Jamie and Billy behind her, eyes wide and confused.

She didn't stop walking until she reached Blackfriars bridge. Somehow, she always seemed to end up there, whenever she needed to think. It had been that way her whole life, during her marriage with Will, after his death, on visits back to London, and both she and Jem had taken time to make sure and visit when they had traveled the world.

Now, she was more confused than she had ever been before. Sure, she believed in ghosts, as she had felt Will and Jessamine's presence at her wedding to Jem, at that very place, but now, there were the two boys, and they were just so...real.

No, it wasn't possible, she had tried to convince herself, but in the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't believe that, even if she never got to see them again. They were so close to what Will and Jem had been, it made her want to never leave them again, and be by their sides for the rest of their lives.

And what if they really were the reborn version of Will and Jem? Did they remember her? Remember her as the one they loved, and sacrificed for each other? Did they remember her like she remembered them?

She didn't think she would ever find out. It wasn't like she could go up to them, and ask. Plus, what were the chances of her being able to find them again? Nothing, she told herself. It was a miracle that you saw them twice.

A miracle she so desperately wanted to happen again.

But what would it help? She wouldn't be able to ask them, for fear of coming off as a lunatic, or something of the sort. All she could do was hope with all her heart that Jem was right, and since they had loved each other, she was seeing him again.

Moving away from the railing at the side of the bridge, she sighed, and pulled her jacket tighter around her, as means of security, almost. Almost, as if she imagined that Jem of Will were with her, their arms around her in a hug.

What was there, if you felt you had lost everything?

Hope. There was hope.

She knew she would visit again in a couple years, and pressing a hand over her heart, she made her way across the bridge, through the crowds of people, though there was only one thought on her mind.

Maybe...Just maybe...she would see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next chapter for this written already, but I'm still refining it, and now that I can write on a computer, I think I'll be able to update more, hopefully. Except if school gets in the way. Whoops. But tennis season is over, so I don't think I'll be as busy. Maybe. I get distracted a lot. ;)<br>**

**But if you perhaps...liked my story...follow and favorite so you can see exactly when I post the next chapter! And leave a review telling me how I did, please! It means a lot to me. :)**

**ALSO, HAVE A FANTABULOUSLY AWESOME NEW YEAR!**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
